The Elegance of a Storm
by Both Sides of the Gate
Summary: When Miku finds a cat outside of a cafe, a series of events happen, opening a new world for her. What would happen? Who would be caught up in these rebound of events?
1. Octupus

**Chapter One**

* * *

Pit Pat Pit Pat

Pit Pat Pit Pat

* * *

The sound of water dribbled onto the pavement, giving a free shower to whomever stepped outside, whether they liked it or not.

Miku let out a heavy sigh. She hated rainy days with a passion, and today was no different. Her outdoor concert had been canceled due to the weather, and now her umbrella had broken. Dragging her ruined umbrella, she ran quickly into the nearest building, which just so happened to be a Starbucks. She had just avoided being short circuited, as for the moment now, she did not need to be short circuited. EVER.

Deciding to make herself comfortable, she bought a muffin with her spare change. Miku looked around for a place to eat. Finally, discovering a seat, she sat by the window and people-watched, until her phone buzzed loudly. Picking up her phone, she checked her newly received text. Rin Kagamine had just butt-dialed her for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. That girl really needed to stop putting her phone in her pocket.

"Ohmygosh, are you Hatsune Miku-sama!?" Miku looked up. A girly voice ringed in her head, bringing her away from thoughts of butt-dialing idiots.

"The one and only!" She exclaimed a bit breathlessly to the girl in front of her. The girl was adorably awkward, short black hair pulled into tiny pigtails, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Um… this is a bit strange," the girl said earnestly. No kidding. Miku had never been confronted by a fan in public, especially not one like this.

"But would it be too much trouble to ask for your autograph?"

"Of course not, what do you want me to sign?"

"Well, I have a piece of paper…" The girl reached in her back pocket, taking out a crumpled piece of paper rolled around a pen. She unrolled the paper and flattened it before giving both items to Miku. Miku signed her name quickly. The girl thanked her and left. Miku continued staring out the window. The rain was still coming down,and showed no signs of stopping. She pondered how exactly she was going to leave without short-circuiting, but she had no idea.

"Mew?"

Eh? What could that be? It sounded like a cat, but that was ridiculous. A cat in a coffee shop?

"Mew…"

Miku looked around for the source of the noise, her head turning around, looking around. It was a while before she actually thought to look on the floor. It was a kitten was sitting outside, mewling helplessly. Its calico fur was matted, and the poor thing was soaked to the bone.

"Mew!", called the cat, making Miku feel even worse for it. Miku swiftly pushed in her chair and walked out, ignoring the rain dripping into her android interior.

Was risking her life worth it for a cat?

* * *

….

Text message

From: Megurine Luka (ML)

To: Len Kagamine (LK)

hey len, have u seen miku 2day?

LK: no,why

ML: b/c, idk where she is

LK: sorry

LK: maybe kaito knows?

ML: ugh, no, i already texted him.

LK: gumi?

ML: doubt it

LK: sweet anne?

ML: omg no

ML: srsly len?

LK: ok ok sorry

ML: well if u see her, be sure 2 tell me ok

LK: ok

LK: i g2g, bye

…..

* * *

"Ugh!" Luka inwardly screamed. Why wouldn't Miku respond? She didn't get it, none of the other Vocaloids knew where she was, which was worrying her. She knew Miku had been feeling depressed with her concert cancelled and all, but why would she just disappear?

* * *

…..

Text message

From: Len Kagamine (LK)

To: Rin Kagamine (RK)

hey sis, miku's gone mising. have u seen her 2day?

RK: no, is she ok

LK: idk

RK: u should have just called her you idiot

LK: shes not in my contacts rin -_-

RK: well excuse me

RK: she should be in your contacts

LK: shut up

RK: i have a concert 2day i dont have time 4 this!1

LK: do u know where she was headed

LK: when she left this morning

RK: i think she was shoping at town square

LK: oh kaitos there right now

LK: he can look for her

RK: good

RK: i hope shes ok

LK: ok see u later

RK: haha seeu

RK: nvm (O/O)

…..

Text Message

From: Len Kagamine (LK)

To: Kaito Shion (KS)

LK: kaito

LK: go look for miku

LK: kaito?

LK: dude

LK: :(

* * *

Kaito's phone was buzzing like crazy. He had literally just put it back in his pocket after a long conversation with Luka, and he was wearing 17 layers of clothing,so it was difficult to reach. He decided to ignore it. He could, at no costs, get wet. He had just found out that Miku-chan was missing. This worried him horribly. He was sent on a rescue mission to find her, but it wasn't going so well.

Where was she? What was she thinking? How the heck did she think they were supposed to find her?

He got his answer soon enough.

Off in the distance, he saw a flash of blue.

_Miku-chan?_ Kaito ran as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast, as his 17 layers and a belly full of ice cream didn't help. _Oh crap_, he thought once he had caught up,_ it's just a neckbeard with a blue hat._

But… over there! Right by that Starbucks! Miku was laying unconscious on the ground, rain dampening her hair. She looked incredibly helpless, on top of her was a tiny kitty, quietly licking her damp face.

"Miku? MIKU?"

Taking his phone out of his outermost layer, Kaito hurriedly took off his top 2 layers and covered Miku with them. When that was done, he quickly started texting Len and Luka.

* * *

…..

Group SMS Chat

From: Kaito Shion (KS)

To: Len Kagamine (LK)

and Megurine Luka (LM)

KS: i found miku...

LK: yay ^-^

ML: where is she

KS: dying outside a starbucks

ML: be more specific

KS: town square starbucks, big green sign. left side of square

KS: i repeat, she is dying. DYING

LK: luka should i get rin

ML: yeah, get rin. we'll drive over there in 5 min

LK: ok

ML: kaito we'll be right there

KS: asdfjlki

KS: SHE IS DYING

…..

* * *

Miku had no clue what was going on. Everything was so cold, too cold…Was that Kaito? He stood next to her body, waving frantically.

_He looks like an octopus._

Miku smiled inwardly, a small smile creaked onto her rusting face. It went unnoticed.

_Ah yes, when on my deathbed, the only thought I have is Kaito's likeness to a sea creature with eight limbs._

E/N : Fantasy here! Anyway, I think the writing here is actually pretty good, I like Truth's writing style. I mean, you can hear her voice and funny sarcasm in her writing, seriously. Anyway, it was fun editing this, there was little to no problems with the word choice, all I needed to do was format it. :L


	2. Pocky

A/N: Apologies if this is kind of plotless. I don't really know where I'll go from here. I also know nothing about Crypton, I tried researching it to no avail, so just act like I know what I'm talking about. TT-TT - Truth

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Under 2 umbrellas, four children with technicolor hair stood anxiously over what appeared to be, as the children obscured the view, lumps on the ground. The pink-haired one was currently screaming at the blue-haired one about safety or something, while the two yellow-haired ones stood off to one side, looking around nervously. It continued like this for at least ten minutes, arguing, looking around, more arguing, until something unexpected happened.

The lumps moved.

It was nothing much really, they just stirred, but this snapped the children out of their thoughts. The pink one whipped out a phone and dialed an unknown number, presumably 911. So there they were, this band of children with odd hair colors, standing around some lumps, ignoring all bystanders, of which there were many.

The blue one looked off into the distance, probably for the ambulance that was now roaring down the street. Oddly enough, it looked nothing like the type many are accustomed to, it was white, with a logo of sorts. Crypton? He helped the pink one load the lumps onto the van, where 2 long bright green pigtails dragged behind the clothing covered lump.

It roared away, carrying the entire gang of children with peculiar hair colors, in a flurry of lights and noise, leaving a mist of mystery in its wake.

* * *

She woke up in an unfamiliar room, strapped to some sort of board, wearing a white hospital gown. She was connected to multiple wires and there were many monitors surrounding her. One for her heartbeat, one for her brain activity, another one for blood pressure, you name it, there seemed to be one for everything. Looking around, Miku noticed how her head felt odd, like her thought process somehow had slowed down to a lazy crawl.

Miku found that the majority of her hair was plastered to her head in a mixture of sweat and rain, though it was obvious someone had combed it out before. And her clothes? Well they were cleaned and in a glass case on the other side of the room.

Time droned on, with Miku alone in a room with her thoughts.

_Who brought me here? And where is here, exactly?_

Eventually, Miku found it harder and harder to think, and drifted off to an even deeper sleep than before.

"No visitors, I already told you this!" The haggy old Crypton lady spat, filling her paperwork while nearly spilling her coffee.

"Yes, but ma'am, she's family-"

"Listen up, girlie, I'm only going to say this once: I don't care if you're the Queen of England; you're not getting in. It's intensive care, which means NO VISITORS."

Rin walked slowly along in defeat, dragging her heels, sadness looming in a cloud around her.

It had been a long day for her and the others, and, in a never ending circle of confusion and arguing, Rin felt bitter. Bitter about being useless, bitter about not knowing what to do, although those were practically one in the same.

She had gotten lost multiple times in the hulking monstrosity that was Crypton Industries, HQ. The building was rather intimidating and unfriendly, all silver and white. Even with such intimidation looming this building, this place harbored some good memories. Like the first time she walked, talked, and sang. But all those memories were sectioned off and turned into a hospital of sorts, where malfunctioning vocaloids went when in danger of-

_No, no. That's not going to happen, she's fine, fine._

Right?

* * *

Kaito, to say the least, was slowly sinking into a state of insanity. He had been marathoning Pokemon for 7 hours, and was currently incapable of coherent speech. Whenever he was feeling even the slightest bit depressed, he was seen very little by others, mostly holed up in his room, eating Pocky and watching bad anime.

The problem was, he gained at least five pounds in this state of depression, which, unfortunately, happened more often than you would expect. As his target audience was supposed to be teenage girls, the chubbiness did not exactly sit well with those at Crypton.

He was more worried than he had been before. The experts had given them very little information on Miku, and Kaito had a gut feeling, call it Kaito-sense if you must, that everything was going to go horribly wrong.

Creak, Kaito's door opened, a beam of light shone onto his face, blinding him temporarily. Luka's cold gaze panned the room, and eventually settled on Kaito. She observed him watch anime for a few moments, silently judging.

Stepping aside, she gestured to the car through the window.

"Get in loser, we're going to Crypton." And with a smirk, she was gone.

_How dare she reference Mean Girls in my presence? Unless it was unintentional…_

Only Luka could unintentionally make a Mean Girls reference.

Kaito sighed, got out of bed, and grabbed his famous coat/scarf outfit. Quickly slipping it on, he sluggishly made his way out to the car, where Luka, Rin, and Len were already waiting.

* * *

Miku woke up again, this time hooked up to several tubes. In her room stood an old, obese woman, who told her while sighing at multiple points in the conversation that she had (begrudgingly) allowed a few "annoying" visitors in, and that she apologized for the upcoming events.

As it turned out, the "annoying" visitors were Rin, Len, Kaito and Luka, who were all extremely worried about her. What Len was carrying in his hand was a small compact recorder he snuck in, and the visit soon turned into a Q-and-A session.

Miku: What happened?

Luka: Well-

Kaito: You were, as it seems, caught out in the rain, and suffered from some sort of malfunction.

Len: What were you thinking?

Miku: There was a cat-

The woman burst into the room, a wicked grin on her face.

"Time's up. Please leave immediately." One eyebrow was threatening to wiggle off her massive forehead. Groaning, everyone packed up and said their farewells before they made their way out the door, leaving Miku to ponder what she was supposed to do for her remaining time.

Another more pleasant woman walked into the room, a sad smile on her face.

"Miss Hatsune, correct?" Miku nodded in response.

"We ran some tests."

_What? When? Why?_

"We just got your results."

* * *

**REFORMATTED! :D -Fantasy**


End file.
